Albus Potter and Rose's Dilemma
by NoobChild
Summary: Albus Potter and Rose Weasley have just entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry but Albus's feels that something's not right. On the second day at school Albus see's something that shocks and angers him...


Harry Potter and the Adventures of Albus Potter

Harry Potter and the Adventures of Albus Potter

Fan Fiction by Tyson Chan

Albus was shaking all over. There he was just having his name called out to go get sorted into his house by the hat his father Harry always talked about. He felt as if someone was sticking their hand down his throat and pulling out his stomach. He walked nervously up to the stool where the hat lay and sat down as if he was about to receive the dementors kiss. He had waited for this moment his whole life!

"Hmmm…very good mind indeed," said the sorting hat out loud. "Many brave things I see in you…would do well in…GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers; as Albus went to join them. It seemed as if it was the happiest moment in his life but he was just glad that he had gotten it over and done with. Light was reflecting from the golden shining plates as he was being patted on the back by his fellow Gryffindor's including his cousin; Rose Weasley who was selected into Gryffindor earlier. He had done his father and mother proud and that was all that mattered for now…

"Scorpius Malfoy," called out the teacher. Albus knew about the Malfoy's, and that that his father used to hate them. Scorpius shot him a look of superiority as he sat down on the stool with a cocky face.

"SLYTHERIN!" said the hat instantly before it had even touched Scorpius' head. The Slytherin table erupted in a much louder cheer than the Gryffindor's. Scorpius glared at the Gryffindor table with his smug look smothered all over his face. But Albus didn't mind this. He was still excited and very happy that he had made it into Gryffindor and he would soon be able to start learning magic!

At that moment tons of food had sprung up from the plates and the most delicious food Albus had ever seen was lying on the Golden plates in front of him. Albus knew of the hard working house elves that had cooked this meal. His aunt Hermione constantly talked about them. Albus began stuffing himself with chicken wings, pies, garlic bread and anything else imaginable. The beautiful enchanted night sky was shining and glittering and it gave Albus a very good feeling deep in his heart…

"Hi! I'm Nathan Creevey! Is it really true your dad is Harry Potter?!" said someone suddenly. Albus looked around completely shocked.

"Umm…yea…" replied Albus in an uncomfortable tone to a small scrawny boy who was looking very eager.

"Cool! My dad Colin went to school with him! He was one of Harry's best friends!" Nathan went on. Albus' heart sank to the lowest point possible. He didn't want some Cretin to be bugging him for the rest of his school years. He had been forced to talk to Nathan and sit next to him for the rest of the dinner. When dinner was over the house prefect of Gryffindor showed them to their dormitories. The new password to Gryffindor Tower which had to be spoken to a painting of a fat lady was Animus Inferius. Albus was so exhausted. When he slept on his very comfortable four poster bed, he fell asleep almost instantly. That night he dreamed that he had won the Quidditch World Cup as England's seeker. It was wonderful holding his trophy and all the cheering around him coming from all directions. He was smiling and all his team mates were cheering him holding him on their shoulders. There he held the trophy in one hand and the snitch tightly in the other. He had his Firebolt 360 slung over his shoulder and the crowds around him were going wild as he lifted his trophy!

He slept comfortably until the morning's bright sun shone on his face and he slowly woke up. He took a glimpse at his watch, it was 7:30. He had better have gone down to breakfast as his classes started at 8:30. He got up and got dressed still looking very sleepy. He wasn't really in the mood to go to classes after such a fun filled night before. He trudged down to breakfast in the Great Hall. His legs felt heavy and his eyes were drooping. He was planning on drinking some coffee as soon as he got to his house table. But as soon as he entered the Great Hall a sight came to him which made him jump. There was his cousin, Rose Weasley kissing Scorpius Malfoy from Slytherin. He couldn't believe what he was watching. His cousin suddenly turned around and stared at him; her face was just as shocked as his. She quickly attempted to hide Scorpius who quickly snuck under the Gryffindor Table cloth. But Rose knew Albus had seen her kissing him. Albus didn't know what came over him. He turned and ran out of the Great Hall planning on sending an immediate letter to his father. But halfway up to Gryffindor tower he bumped into Nathan.

"Hi Albus! Where are you going?" he said attempting to start a conversation.

"Sorry no time!" said Albus hastily. He ran up to his dormitory where his fellow students lay sleeping. There lay Richard Longbottom, Sean Finnigan, and Thomas Jordan all sleeping without a sound. He quickly rushed to his bag and took out his newly purchased quill, ink, and parchment which were all purchased from Diagon Alley. He was going to write a letter and take it up to the Owlery where he would send it to his parents using an Owl. He walked down into the House Common Room and there he came face to face with Rose Weasley. She looked completely distraught

"Albus it wasn't what it looked like," she said on the verge of tears.

"What were you doing?!" Albus replied with considerable anger. "His family called your mother a Mud blood! His family is full of Death eaters! What were you thinking?"

"I don't know" replied Rose tears beginning to fill her eyes. "He just started kissing me…he was so charming I couldn't resist him." Albus was beginning to feel pity for her. He didn't know what to say…there was a few seconds of silence. Albus saw Rose's eyes shift to the Quill and parchment in his hands.

"Please don't tell my parents what I did! I promise I won't talk to him again!" she said in an almost pleading voice, tears streaming down her face.

"Fine!" replied Albus. "But I don't want you to talk to him again or I will write to my parents!" Albus walked out of the common room still shocked at how angrily he had reacted. If she liked Scorpius he should have just let her be.

Being in classes with Rose that day was very awkward. They did not talk at all besides when she had asked to borrow Boomslang Skin in Potions. But Albus noticed Scorpius constantly took short glimpses at Rose and Albus had the feeling he was hoping she would do the same. The day dragged, it felt as if a week had passed by the time Albus was at dinner in the Dining Hall.

"I might go up to the dormitory early," said Rose no looking at Albus.

"Fine, I'll see you up there soon then…" replied Albus. Rose hurried out of the Dining Hall and began heading towards Gryffindor Tower, but took a detour along the third floor. She looked around, he should have been here, but where was he? She continued to walk along the hall until she saw him. She ran towards him and kissed him as affectionately as she could.

"I didn't think you would come…" whispered Scorpius in a very soft tone

"Neither did I…" replied Rose still kissing him, "Oh…what are we going to do? Our love is forbidden from each other."

"I don't know. You are so beautiful." said Scorpius. They were doomed and they both knew it. But it didn't matter as they loved each other…


End file.
